


Acquainted

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Elements, Fantasy, Hybrid - Freeform, Love, LuNa - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Pack, Romance, Wolves, mature - Freeform, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Wolves of Elements,Wolves of Sight,Together You Shall Come,Together You Shall Fight.”After Makoto becomes a hybrid of the Elements and Sight, a dangerous wolf pack hunts him down to eliminate him.Well, except for Sousuke Yamazaki.As the Alpha of the Blood Moon Pack, his is the only name that sends shivers down his enemies spines. Never had he thought he’d  be falling in love with the wolf he’s supposed to kill.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys, I’ve finally did it. 
> 
> I finally created this account that my conscience was constantly telling me not to create. Me and him had a heated argument about my writing self-esteem and I honestly was about to walk away and forget about writing. 
> 
> All the fanfics that I’ve wrote on paper are all in my folder, and I didn’t know what to do with them as I was moving out of my house. But then I realized, I can use them for a good cause! Other people can enjoy them. It’s a longer story, but that’s how I’m here today! 
> 
> So you might be guessing, ‘What the hell are Wolves of Elements and Wolves of Sight?’ Well, let me break it down for you. 
> 
> The Wolves of Elements are the wolves who can use any element they are born with. Such as Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. You probably already guessed that, man I’m so dumb <_>
> 
> And the Wolves of Sight are the wolves that have heightened sense of seeing. They can see things in the dark, and ALSO see things that aren’t even no where near them. Bet you didn’t guess that, haha! 
> 
> Without further ado, welcome to my fanfic! I’m so glad that you guys gave me and my dumb conscience a chance with this fanfic! I hope you enjoy. This story MAY be a long one, so strap in and get comfortable!

**The first thing**  that hit me was the heavy smell of smoke.

I was out of bed in a flash, scanning the room for any possible intruders. Thick clouds of grey surrounded me and the pungent smell of smoke wafted through my sensitive nostrils. I let out a few coughs, trying to expel the the smoke from my lungs.

I felt around for the doorknob. Being old and loose, it twisted at once. Bright orange flames sprang to my vision, consuming whatever that came to sight. The flames flickered back and fourth in the hallway, teasing me for being helpless. A crowed of people raced towards the end of the hallway where it led to the ground floor.

The alarm bell finally rang which did nothing but cause more panicked screams to erupt from the crowed.

Someone shouted my name. “Makoto! Are you there?”

I turned to the direction of the sound. Suddenly, a huge panel of the wooden ceiling I remembered my father had spent ages to build, crashed onto the ground, squashing a few people underneath it.

I rushed over to lift it up. “No!”

My brain was working purely on adrenaline at the point. My arms we aching. “Somebody help!” I screamed out amidst the panicked shouts and cries.

I looked down at the victims and immediately wished I hadn’t. The pack members looked at me in awe and gratitude. It was almost as if they had already given up before I came over.

No, they can’t die on me.

“Hang on! I’ll get you out of here!” I tugged at the panel but to my dismay, it wouldn’t budge. Finally, someone came over to help me. I looked up to see my father’s Bata, leaning over to lift the other side. With and enraged cry, I pushed the panel above my head just in time to see another fall in front of my face.

Covering my face with my hands, I took a few backward steps. The debris came up in clouds, choking me.

“Makoto!” I heard that voice again, this time filled with hints of desperation. A figure appeared beside me just when I pushed the useless piece of wood away. With a heavy tug on the arm, she dragged me away from the scene. “We’re under attack. Let’s go!”

Knowing that my father’s Bata would take care of the victims, I tried to keep up with my mother. “What’s happening?” I asked in between gasps, exhausted from the effort I had put into the rescue mission.

“We’re under attack.” she repeated. Her shoulders were slumped forwards and she wore a frown on her face.

“Blood Moon.” It sounded like a statement, not a question.

“Yes. We’ve got to get you somewhere safe.” she led me past empty corridors and slowed down when we entered the study.

She suddenly stumbled and would have fallen had I not caught her.

“Mom!”

“I’m... fine.” she breathed out, holding her left hand out onto the wall to balance herself. “I just just feel the ties from the pack members slowly being ripped off my heart one by one.”

As the Alpha and the Luna, mom and dad could feel every death of a pack member. But for me, they were just pinches to the heart, Unlike my parents. Each one hurt more than the last.

She opened the drawer of a table and took out the bottle. Moving quickly, she sprayed my entire body thoroughly with the liquid. It smelled like smoke. This was a tactic that I had learned a few years ago that was used to cover up one’s scent.

“Let me see if I can smell you.” She started to sniff around my body, trying to detect my sent before nodding satisfaction.

That particular move from my mom supported my next guess.

I was leaving.

She walked over to the bookcase with its back facing the brick wall. There was an empty space where a flower pot once stood beside the bookcase. It was big enough for one person to squeeze through.

“Dad and the kids?”

“Dad’s below fighting. The kids, you’ll see them later.” she flicked her fingers impatiently.

I never knew why dad didn’t just take away the flower pot and push the bookcase straight into the wall, but now I did.

I watched as my mom pushed the flower pot away before running her fingers over the brick wall. She suddenly stopped at a particular brick and pushed it in.

Like a scene from a movie, the wall was pushed to the side and a poorly-lit passageway could be seen. “Go.”

I hesitated and turned around to face her. “What about you?”

She gave me a shaky smile of reassurance. “I’ll be fine. Stay safe. You’ll meet the kids at the other side. Drive until you reach the Wolves of Elements, alright?” she brushed the stray strands of hair away from my forehead and before kissing it gently.

“What do you mean?”

“There’s no time for questions.”

A choked sob escaped my lips. This felt too much like a goodbye; like it was the last time I would ever see her.

“Why don’t you and dad come with us?”

It was a futile question, but I needed to hear her response. “As the Alpha and Luna, we’re the last ones going down fighting.”

I felt my heart clench at her words. I was about to persuade her to come along with me when a tortured scream came from a few corridors away. My mother quickly pushed me into the secret passageway and pressed a lever at the side.

The wall began closing and I turned around towards the small opening. “Mom!”

“Stay safe.” there was a sad smile on her face. “And remember,  _we will always love you.”_

Just like that, the wall closed until all I saw now were slabs of concrete holding the bricks in place. The shouts and screams of agony that sounded vaguely familiar from the other side of the wall were enough to make me break down and cry.

“Where are they?” I heard a gruff voice ask.

“They’re... dead.” my mom coughed out, as if she was choking on something.

I heard the sound of knife cutting through flesh and I held in sobs. One thing that was weird was that I didn’t feel any pain. I should’ve, _if_ my mom was gone.

“Sniff around and see if there was anyone here,” that same voice from before spoke. “She may have not been alone.”

“Yes, Kaito.”

Is my mom gone? What would I do without her? What would the kids do without her?

The kids!

I suddenly remembered about my siblings who were waiting for me and turned back to the passageway.

Kaito.

At least I had gotten his name.

Without caring about all the warnings I had heard for the better part of my life, I shifted into my wolf and ran towards wherever the path was leading me to. As I got closer to the end of the pack’s territory, I distinctively heard a howl of victory and knew right there and then, that my pack had lost.

It was nearly over.

Shifting back into my human form before reaching the end of the tunnel, I was immediately greeted by my younger siblings and the personal bodyguards that were assigned to the Alpha’s children.

“Makoto, we’ve got to go.”

One of the guards handed me a overgrown cotton T-shirt which I pulled over my naked body. At that particular situation, there were more important things going though my mind than to care about my nudity.

Nudity wasn’t an issue among our pack members as we did grow up around each other anyway.

“What happened to your clothes, Makoto?”

“It got burnt so I threw them away.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie, it was just ripped into pieces when I shifted.

“Where’s dad and mom?” Ran asked.

“Back in the house.” was my brief response. I wasn’t sure if they were dead or alive, and judging from Ran’s reaction, she didn’t feel anything either.

“They’re not coming?” Ren asked, who was busy wiping his tired eyes.

“No.”

With that, the floodgates opened. It didn’t matter whether my parents were alive, I mean, it did. Of course. But the whole pack was gone.

My parents. I was sure that they’re somewhere.

Hiding.

I turned away to stare out of the window as the guard sped off into darkness. Out of the corner of my tear-filled eyes, I could see Ren and Ran sleeping. I didn’t dare turn behind.

I knew how horrifying the situation was.

The Golden Moon Pack has gone down in flames.

Lost in my thoughts, everything happened so quickly that I had almost missed it.

As we were driving up the rocky and hilly terrain belonging to the Wolves of Elements, one tyre from the right side of the car came off and flew past my window. The whole car crashed into a tree and I hit the passenger seat in front of me on impact.

My ears were ringing and my arms were outstretched as I tried to reach for my siblings. Ren and Ran both gasped awake. Their eyes grew wide and Ran opened her mouth as she tried to speak.

But I couldn’t hear her.

Black spots covered my eyes and my breathing got heavier and heavier before I was engulfed into darkness.

**The last thing**  I saw was a pair of blue eyes staring into mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let in inform you guys on why it took me a while to update this story! 
> 
> So Collage is a pain in the ass right now, there are projects I have to do in almost EVERY class and I’m trying to get them done before break is over, so I’ve been a little overwhelmed with projects that my fanfic isn’t on my mind at most times! Sorry>_<
> 
> But, I’m back now, and this chapter took a long time for errors and revisions to be made because me and my conscience kept having arguments on what to put on it so... I hope you guys like it because I’m getting like actual anxiety about this one! I hate writing first chapters to each story! 
> 
> Again, I’m sorry for the delay, I’ve been getting a lot of comments saying to update as soon as possible and here I am! I really hope you enjoy and let me know what you think by the end of the chapter! 
> 
> Thanks!

**I awoke** to the faint beeping sounds of a machine beside me with no recollections of what had happened the day before, or at least, the I thought was the day before. 

I looked up, half-expecting to see the familiar pale pink ceiling decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars but was left feeling confused when all I saw was a plain, white ceiling staring right back at me. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what you’d think? Ahh, finally me and my conscience could FINALLY agree on something. 
> 
> Like I said, this fanfic may be a long one, so please stay tuned with the updates. 
> 
> Some days, the updates may be slow because of collage, so if you’re going to be mad at me, be mad at me now! Just telling ya in advance!


End file.
